You and Me
by privateradios
Summary: Sometimes you just need to take the chance. [DannyAiden]


Title: You and Me

Author: privateradios

Disclaimer: I really wish they were mine but they are not. ; Oh, the lyrics are by Lifehouse.

* * *

_What day is it and in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

"Hey, you up for dinner tonight?" Danny asked, leaning on the locker room doorframe as he watched Aiden pull her coat out from her locker. "It's on me."

"Sorry, I've got other plans tonight." Aiden replied as she slipped her coat on over her shoulders before reaching in and grabbing out her purse. "Maybe next time?"  
Danny tried not to show his disappointment as he nodded. "Sure but mind me askin' what your plans are?"

"Well…" she started as Danny caught sight of a blush creeping across her face, "I'm actually going on a date."

He felt a surge of jealously build up inside of him as he noticed how giddy her smile was, how nice she had dressed up and how excited and anxious she had been all throughout shift.

A date.

"What's his name?" Danny quickly demanded as she gave him a look.

"Dacian."

"Dacian what?"

Her brows furrowed as she continued. "Dacian Carlton."

"How long have you known him?"  
"Danny, stop. You're sounding like my mother." Aiden said as she closed her locker before walking over towards him. "Just, don't worry about me alright? I'll be fine."

He sighed and shook his head. What was he thinking?

"I'll see you tomorrow Danny." She told him as she patted him gently on the arm before taking off towards the crime lab exit.

Danny closed his eyes and sighed yet again as he leaned his head back against the wall. Of course, Aiden was going to have a date with someone else besides him. He never told her how he felt. He had been playing with time and now karma had come back to bite him in the ass ten times harder.

_'Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people  
And nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me  
And all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

He slipped his hands into his pant pockets as he walked the many streets of New York. He kept his head down as he tried his best to forget about Aiden and her with what's-his-face. Maybe the date would go horribly wrong and Aiden would come running to Danny's front door. Alternatively, maybe Dacian would be such a freak that Danny would come just in time to save the day.

Yeah, he needed to stop watching television.

He turned a corner and quickly stopped short. There, a couple feet ahead of him, was Aiden and another man with dark hair escorting her into an expensive car before climbing in after her.

His jealousy rose again as he turned on his heel and began to walk in the opposite way. He would drink heavily tonight, oh yes he would.

_All of the things  
That I wanna say  
Just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

"So, how was that date of yours?" Danny asked as he leaned himself up against the break room counter watching Aiden pour herself a cup of coffee. "Did you go home together? Did you two go in one of his expensive Jacuzzis?"

Aiden rolled her eyes as she took her cup and moved around him to the sugar. "We had a very nice date Danny and he did take me home but nothing happened. You know I wouldn't sleep with a guy unless I really know him."

"Actually, no I wouldn't know. We've never been on a date."

"You've never asked me to."

Danny's brow rose. "Oh wait, are you sayin' that it's my fault that we've never been on a date?"

"Isn't it supposed to the man's duty to ask the women?" Aiden asked, raising her cup to her lips as she looked at him.

He looked over at her, trying to figure out if she was just playing with him. If she was, she was obviously going to get a kick out of it for a week but if she was not playing then maybe all those small daydreams he had would actually become real.

"Don't be fuckin' with me Burn." Danny warned her.

Aiden laughed as she lowered her cup. "I'm not. I'm dead serious about this."

"..Therefore, if I was to ask you on a date you would-"

"-yes." She said a little too quickly as she blushed.

Danny had a slight problem with breathing as he looked at her. God, he could not take his eyes off her. She, to him, was everything he ever imagined.

"Tonight? After shift?" he asked, trying to steady his breath as she nodded at him. "Um…how about that new place down the street?"

She only responded by placing her coffee cup down on the counter before closing the distance between the two of them as she locked her lips with his, her arms wrapping around his neck.

So what if the whole Crime Lab saw? Danny did not care. He had the most beautiful women in his arms.

_There's something about you now  
That I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Well everything she does is right_

Fin.


End file.
